Pergaminos
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Naruto debe aprender que Hinata es una kunoichi, y por ello debe acostumbrarse a que ella esté en misiones peligrosas. Sin embargo Kakashi es quien debe pagar el precio al tener al rubio paranoico en su despacho. Después de todo Naruto si tiene miedo de quedarse viudo antes de la boda. "El siguiente fic pertenece a la colección "Un One-shot por género".


¿Otra vez yo subiendo un fic? ¿Que no se cansan de mí?

 **Chelsea:** Yo si, ¡que alguien me ayude! *gritos internos*

¡Hola a todos! Empezaré con la colección que dije que haría, "Un one-shot por género". ¿En que consiste? Mezclaré el genero de romance con cada uno de los otros géneros. Este es el primero, asi que el primero de la lista es...

chan chan chan chan chan chan chan chan...

Aventura o _Adventure -_ ay pero que bilingue soy-

En realidad no me gustó como quedó este fic, pero aun así lo voy a meter a la boca del lobo. ¡Asi que disfrutenlo lo que mas puedan!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. _-Mi disclaimer y yo, amigos por siempre-_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pergaminos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** ntes de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto tenía que recorrer el camino para llegar ahí. Ciertamente a lo largo de su vida ha estado recorriendo ese camino, poco a poco, paso a paso, mirando siempre que esté dando los pasos correctos. La vida de un ninja está siempre llena de peligros, y Naruto es fiel a Konoha. Naruto aún puede recordar las escenas de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, y justamente ahora estaba por eso en el despacho de Kakashi.

-¿Un pergamino?

-Si. Al parecer un pergamino sobre los Ootsutsuki está en manos de ninjas rebeldes de la aldea de la nube. Es una misión bastante peligrosa.

-¿Qué tanto-ttebayo?

-Para un ninja como tú yo diría que no es un problema, pero… al parecer ellos tienen una especie de dispositivo anulador de chakra. Así que si usas el chakra del Kyuubi estarás en peligro.

Naruto se enojó ante eso.

-Kakashi-sensei, usted ya debería saber que yo no dependo del chakra del kyuubi. ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de ser un ninja sin él!

Kakashi bufó.

-Lo sé. Lo sé mejor que nadie. Veamos… -dijo Kakashi mirando el pergamino en sus manos. –Según esto, el pergamino del Sabio de los Seis caminos debería estar allí. Solo esperemos que el otro esté aquí pronto.

-¿El otro? –preguntó Naruto curioso. -¿Hay otro?

-Si. La razón por la que te envío a ti no es por tus habilidades. Los pergaminos solo pueden ser transportados por descendientes directos. En este caso tú eres descendiente de Ashura, y no podemos contar con Sasuke ahora. Está viajando, además no está en servicio.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Naruto pensando. Una sonrisita orgullosa se instaló en su cara, pero esta se borró cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

 _-Volveré pronto. Kakashi-sensei tiene una misión para mí._

-¿Entonces el otro pergamino…?

-Sí. Es el pergamino de Hamura. Y creo que ya sabes quién es la descendiente directa.

-Así que fue ahí a donde enviaste a Hinata… ¿A dónde fue?

Kakashi suspiró. Tal vez a Naruto no le iba a gustar lo que estaba por oír.

-A la aldea del Sonido.

-¿Qué? ¿A la aldea del sonido? – Kakashi asintió. - ¿Qué pasó con ella después de la guerra? ¿Y Orochimaru?

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Acaso crees que Hinata puede encontrarse con él?

Naruto empezó a preocuparse. Ciertamente nadie sabía lo que había pasado con Orochimaru después de la guerra, tampoco sus intenciones.

-¿Enviaron a alguien con ella?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Esta es una misión de rango A, aunque casi puede ser considerada como S. El problema es que parece que el pergamino reacciona de formas extrañas frente a ciertos chakras. Por eso solo podemos enviarlos a ustedes dos a esta misión.

Naruto se enfadó. ¿La aldea del sonido? ¡Ese lugar era la guarida de Orochimaru! ¡Enviaron a Hinata ahí! Orochimaru aún puede estar vivo. Si algo le pasa a Hinata…

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Hinata es una kunoichi bastante fuerte. No le pasará nada a tu prometida. He enviado a algunos ANBU detrás de ella, por si algo pasa. Sin embargo cuando empiecen a acercarse al pergamino los ANBU deben retroceder.

-¡¿Por qué no me envió a mí ahí?! ¡Ese lugar es peligroso!

-No tengo la culpa de donde están los pergaminos además de que no sé cómo reaccione tu chakra frente al pergamino de Hamura, Naruto.

-Usted no lo entiende, Kakashi-sensei. Si algo le pasa a Hinata…

-Ella es fuerte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Claro que sé que ella es muy fuerte. Pero aun así… no puedo evitar preocuparme-ttebayo.

Kakashi suspiró una vez más ante la expresión perturbada de Naruto. Claro, él y Hinata ya habían anunciado su compromiso, tal vez Naruto tenía miedo de quedarse viudo antes de tiempo.

\- Cuando encuentres el pergamino debes ponerle un sello especial para que no afecte a otros shinobis de Konoha cuando lo traigas. Hinata hará lo mismo.

Naruto bufó. Por ahora solo le quedaba confiar en que Hinata regresaría sana y salva.

-¿Quién dio la información sobre la ubicación de los pergaminos?

-Sasuke. –dijo Kakashi, para sorpresa de Naruto.

.

Hinata había salido hacia el despacho del Hokage. Allí se le fue informada de su misión, pero debido a que era una misión de alto secreto no le permitieron comunicarse con Naruto. Quería despedirse de él antes de irse aunque no fue posible.

Hinata partió sola hacia la aldea del Sonido, aunque dos ANBU la seguían desde atrás. Tenía que buscar un pergamino del legado de Hamura, y aquello le hizo pensar en Toneri y en su decreto erróneo sobre acabar con el mundo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Aunque las intenciones de Toneri eran "buenas", tenía una idea errónea sobre el deseo de Hamura.

Aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima hacia Toneri, solo era un niño perdido guiado por ideales equivocados. Aunque intentó matar a Naruto, casarse con ella y le quitó los ojos a Hanabi. No podía odiar a Toneri.

Recorrió el camino hacia la aldea del sonido, y en un punto los ANBU dejaron de seguirla. Lo sabía, se estaba acercando al pergamino así que era mejor para los ANBU tomar distancia.

-Vaya, esos son unos ojos muy valiosos. Podrían servirme para mis investigaciones. –dijo una voz rasposa.

Se encontraba cerca de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru cuando oyó aquella voz. De repente se vio emboscada por muchos ninjas del sonido, y ella comenzó a atacar.

-¡Byakugan!

Activando su byakugan, empezó a atacar mientras percibía los puntos débiles de cada ninja. Un ninja saltó por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡ _Hakke Kusho_!

Expulsando chakra de su palma, envió al ninja a volar por los aires.

-¡ _Shunshin no jutsu_! –uno de los ninjas empezó a moverse con gran velocidad hacia ella, y algunos otros hicieron lo mismo. Entonces Hinata notó algo. No eran shinobis reales. Sin embargo tampoco eran falsos, ni mucho menos clones. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando? Hinata esquivó los ninjas que se acercaban hacia ella con gran velocidad, usando el Juuken para combatirlos.

-¡ _Utsusemi no juutsu_!

Un grito sonoro se expandió por el lugar, haciendo que Hinata se tapara los oídos por el sonido insoportable. Con las manos en sus oídos, vio como todos aquellos shinobis expulsaban sonido de sus bocas, mientras ella se tapaba los oídos con fuerza.

No podía terminar así. Tenía que hacer algo ahora.

-¡Gah!

La fuerza del sonido y el aire que expulsaba era impresionante. Sin embargo si no hacía nada…

-¡ _Hakke Hasangeki_!

Hinata en un impulso se abalanzó contra uno de los shinobis, empujándolo por el pecho y liberando una inmensa ola de chakra que emana de color blanco, mandando así al shinobi a volar por los aires y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Hizo lo mismo para los shinobis restantes, mientras que intentaba soportar el sonido taladrante en sus oídos.

 _-Lo hice… Neji-niisan._ –pensó Hinata algo cansada, mientras miraba a los shinobis en el suelo producto del jutsu que su primo solía usar.

-Nada mal, nada mal. –dijo una voz rasposa detrás de ella. Hinata dirigió su byakugan hacia el origen de la voz, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

-¡Orochimaru!

.

* * *

 _Dos días después…_

-¡Naruto hermano! ¡Recuerda regresar para que mi onda explote, hey! –rimaba Killer Bee, mientras despedía a Naruto en la puerta de la nube.

-Fue bueno verte.

\- ¡Soy el único que me interrumpa! ¡Yeah! ¡Choca esos cinco, Naruto!

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sonrió animadamente y chocó su puño con Bee. Su mente había estado dispersa últimamente, pero Bee tenía tanta energía como para regalarle algo de ánimo.

-¡Si!

.

Había regresado a Konoha con el pergamino sellado en sus manos. Aquella misión no había representado un reto para él, y aquellos ninjas no eran muy fuertes. Kakashi se vio contento ante su desempeño.

Pero ahora algo lo preocupaba de nuevo. La aldea del sonido estaba de camino en su trayecto de regreso a Konoha, y decidió pasar por allí para ver si había algún rastro de Hinata. Al ver que no había nada, pensó que ella ya había regresado.

Pero se equivocó.

-Hummm… se está tardando.

-Entonces… ¿no ha regresado? –preguntó Naruto con temor ante el despacho del Hokage. Kakashi examinaba el pergamino en sus manos, pero quitó sus ojos del pergamino y miró a Naruto.

-Naruto… esperaremos un día más. Si no regresa, enviaré un escuadrón a buscarla. Puedes hacer parte de él.

Naruto golpeó la mesa del Hokage con las palmas, molesto. Sin embargo solo agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

-¿Te pondrás así cada vez que envíe a Hinata a alguna misión?

-Fue sola. A la aldea del sonido. –murmuró Naruto. - Ese lugar es el escondite de Orochimaru, y no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones-ttebayo.

-Lo sé, Naruto. Pero debes confiar en ella.

-Lo hago. Lo más que puedo. Aun así…

Kakashi suspiró, y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-¿Uh? –pregunto Naruto alzando la cabeza y mirando su maestro.

-¿Me enviarás una invitación?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. Y entonces entendió el mensaje de Kakashi. Hinata regresará sana y salva, con el pergamino en sus manos y dispuesta para la boda. Para su boda, para la boda de ambos…

-¡Sí! –sonrió Naruto.

Debía confiar en ella, y esperar un día más.

.

 _Al día siguiente, medio día…_

-Te dije que esperaras hasta hoy. –dijo Kakashi. –El día aún no termina.

Naruto estaba de nuevo en su despacho. Al parecer estos últimos meses él y Hinata habían forjado una conexión extremadamente grande, y no los culpaba, a metros podía verse que esos dos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

-Entiendo cuanto quieres a Hinata. Pero como Hokage deberás tomar decisiones difíciles algún día, decisiones que no quieres tomar. Enviar a Hinata a esa misión era necesario.

-Entonces como futuro Hokage voy a proteger lo que amo-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto con determinación, golpeándose el pecho con la mano.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Kakashi-sensei… sé que cuando me convierta en Hokage tendré que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero creo que todo puede solucionarse. Yo no podía convertirme en Hokage hasta traer a Sasuke de regreso porque él es una parte de mi historia. Hinata también lo es. Eso es lo que es realmente ser un Hokage. Un Hokage vive para su pueblo, y este pueblo es parte de mí.

-Vaya, Naruto… eso es impresionante.

De repente un ANBU entró al despacho del Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, la señorita Hyuuga ha sido vista en la puerta de la hoja.

-Oh, gracias.

De repente los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron, y sintió un gran alivio. Hinata al fin había llegado.

Naruto salió inmediatamente del despacho de Kakashi, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la hoja. Corrió por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la entrada, donde pudo ver a una cansada Hinata cargando su mochila con dificultad.

-¡Hinata!

-Naruto-kun. –dijo ella, mirando a Naruto quien corria hacia ella. Sin previo aviso, Naruto la abrazó. -¿Eh?

-Estaba muy preocupado-ttebayo.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

Naruto se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Se veía algo cansada y estaba algo sucia, además de que estaba un poco lastimada, pero sus heridas no eran mayores.

-Bueno, es que escuché que te enviaron a la aldea del Sonido… y ese lugar es escondite de Orochimaru.

-Lo sé. Lo vi.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde lo viste?!

-Uhmmm… -murmuró Hinata mirando hacia el cielo. –En realidad no era él.

.

 _-¡Orochimaru!_

 _El hombre se apareció ante ella, mirándola detenidamente. Entonces Hinata notó algo raro en su chakra. La misma anomalía que había visto en el chakra de los shinobis que acababa de derrotar. Orochimaru sacó su lengua de serpiente._

 _-Esos ojos podrían serme muy útiles para mi investigación._

 _-"Este no es Orochimaru. Sin embargo su chakra es muy similar." –pensó Hinata. El sannin se abalanzó contra ella, dispuesto a atacarla._

 _-¡Futon: Daittopa! – Orochimaru lanzó una ráfaga de viento contra Hinata, y ella usó un jutsu de sustitución, empezando a saltar por los árboles para esquivar a Orochimaru._

 _De repente a lo lejos pudo ver algo que brillaba… era un pergamino. Tal vez ese fuera el pergamino que estaba buscando, y parecía ser el causante de tantas anomalías. Rápidamente se escabulló entre los árboles, y con un movimiento ágil logró llegar hasta el pergamino. Sintió que un kunai le rozó la mejilla, tenía que sellar el pergamino cuanto antes._

 _Así lo hizo, y aquel Orochimaru desapareció. Sin embargo el pergamino se veía algo inestable, emanaba una esencia extraña._

 _-No hay duda, este es el pergamino de Hamura. Pero hay algo mal._

 _._

-Me tomó bastante tiempo regresar el pergamino a la normalidad. Con el chakra de Hamura pude hacerlo.

-Ya veo… entonces aún no se sabe dónde está Orochimaru. –murmuró Naruto. –Al menos ya regresaste.

-¡Naruto-kun, no soy una niña! ¡Puedo defenderme sola! –regañó Hinata seriamente. Naruto se estremeció.

-Lo sé. Sé que eres muy fuerte. Pero… no quiero llegar a la boda sin la novia-ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió, y se abrazó a él.

-No lo harás.

Naruto sonrió también, y la abrazó. Permanecieron varios minutos así, y cuando intentó despegarse vio que Hinata seguía aferrada a él.

-¿Hinata?

-Lo siento… solo estoy un poco cansada.-murmuró ella contra el pecho de Naruto. El rubio sonrió y la cargó en brazos. -¡¿Naruto-kun?!

-¡Es hora de practicar como te voy a cargar después de nuestra boda-ttebayo!

-¿E-Eh? –Hinata se enrojeció. - ¡Naruto-kun, bájame! ¡Debo llevar el informe a-! - sin embargo Hinata fue silenciada por los labios de Naruto.

-Eso no importa-ttebayo. Iremos allá de paso, y luego te pondré a descansar.

-¡No-No puedes…!

-Hehehe, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Hinata.

.

Queda claro que Kakashi solo pudo alzar una ceja cuando vio a Naruto entrar con Hinata en brazos al despacho del Hokage. A Hinata se le caía la cara de la vergüenza.

 _"-¿Qué clase de Hokage serás, Naruto?"_

 _._

* * *

Owari.

Ok, esta es la cosa mas horrible que he escrito. No estoy contenta con el resultado a decir verdad, pero dejaré que ustedes critiquen.

 **Chelsea:** Todo lo que escribes es horrible.

¡Claro que no! Sin embargo no me gustó mucho como quedó este fic, pero bueno, dejare que ustedes opinen. ¿Merece un tomatazo? ¿Un pastelazo en la cara? ¡Uy pastel! (ñam :3)

Este es el primer fic correspondiente a la colección que voy a hacer de "Un one-shot por genero". Este ha sido Romance/Adventure, aunque ¡que desastre de fic! ¡No es para nada algo así!

El siguiente es Angst. Lo haré cuando salga a vacaciones, que será pronto.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
